This application is a continuation of copending U.S. application Ser. No. 15/443,670, filed on Feb. 27, 2017 which is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/629,990, filed on Feb. 24, 2015 (now U.S. Pat. No. 9,588,549 issued Mar. 7, 2017) which are all incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, and particularly relates to a display device which has flexibility and can be curved. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device including a display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Therefore, specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices have been expected to be applied to a variety of uses and have become diversified. For example, display devices for use in portable electronic devices and the like are required to be thin, light, or robust, for example. In addition, novel application is required.
In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active-matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.